My Native land
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: America was not always like you see it today infact before England came it was better . Now with an Argument between Native America  America & Canada's mother  and England , Alfred makes them all go to the past . I will use Native names in this .
1. Chapter 1

America re fussed to come out of his bed room . This was bad because he was sup post to be holding the world meeting . England ,France, Canada where all tring to get him out but he re fussed .

England: Why the bloody hell won't you come out America

America: Because Its all your fault

England : My fault how?

America: If you never came here , everything would be better , shes dieing because of you

England , France : Who is dieing

Canada: I know who ... Alfred can i come in please for your brother i know what your going threw

America : Okay * opens door with tears in his eyes *

England : WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I DO YOU DAM YANKEE

Canada: * opens door * you really don't get it do you , your stupid European countries where not the only ones to have pasts , our mother is dying because of your stupid kind

England : Stupid kind ?

Native America : Hello my son * she says to Canada while behind England and France *

Canada: Hello Mother can you please speak with Coahoma hes vary sad he be lives your dying

Native America : Yes i shall but tell me what are they doing here * she said glaring at England & France *

England : Now you listen here savage

Native America : SAVAGE * she yelled punching England through the wall into the meeting room

Native America : I may not remember right but i do be live it was YOU who invaded my country and made MY son take your cultures , I DO REMEMBER that he was perfectly happy and more healthy back before YOU came along I DON'T THINK YOU OR THAT SPANISH BASTARD HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CALL US SAVAGES WHEN YOUR THE ONES HURTING US . My sons Coahoma & DOBA WHERE BETTER THAN WHAT THEY ARE NOW .

By this time most/all the nations where looking at this display who was this women with flowwing black hair with beads of all sorts and what looked to be turkey feathers in her hair wearing deer skinned dress with copper skin and red paint tattoos

Spain: Wait a moment you said my name how that heck are you

Native America : I am the mother of who you call Alfred & Matthew , i am best Friends with Aztec and Maya who because of you thankful to be at least a little bit alive .

England : You really want to blame me it was Alfreds choice to come to me

Native America : GRRR YOU TRICKED HIM

England : how

America : STOP IT BOTH OF YOU

As Chu'mana/Native America and England looked up they saw America/Coahoma and Canada/Doba wearing wear indian paint and wearing Deer skins

England: What do you think your wearing young men

Chu'mana/Native America : I love it but your Tattoos are wrong Coahoma yours should be on Doba and Doba yours on Coahoma

England : Stop calling them that their names are Matthew and Alfred

Chu'Mana / Native America : Are you their mother

England : No

America/Coahoma : That's it me and Doba have talked about it and i think you need a little history lesson England you are going to use your magic and send Me, Mother, Doba, France , and You to the past to show how much better it was .

England : B-but

America/Coahoma : I Mean it

End of chapter ... Tell me what you think please i want your ideas fro the next chapter oh the Native American names mean

Chu'mana - Snake maiden - i thought it fit her feisty attitude  
>Coahoma-Red Panther - cause i thought it it Alfred so well<br>Doba - No war - cause Canada is so peaceful


	2. Chapter 2

So England put them all on the magic satanic circle thing of his, and as they all went back in time , you could see the technology of America's house disinagrating . Somehow England and France wound up in the plgriam clothing. And there they were in the middle of a feild surround by big pine and olk . Animals all around waterfalls and flowers .

" Its great to be home " Chu'mana said " I havent felt this good in a long time "

" Neither have i mama and im sorry for what the future did i didnt want to do it it was the people " Coahoma/America ( you can tell me what you want him called )

" Okay so how is this foolery going to show us ( england / france ) that us not coming here was a better idea " England said

" Fallow us " Doba/Canada said

They walk for what seemed like hours to England and France until they saw a waterfall at the top was a younger but not to much younger like idk a few days looking America tall slim tan and blond. He took a run and go and jumped off the cliff doing a perfect dove dive into the water in a canno was Canada who was young like the past America They listened to them talk . In the native languages of course but england put a spell to make him and france understand .

" Brother Coahoma you seem upset latley tell me what wrong " Doba said

" Well for the past few nights now ive had a vary strange dream , theres a men dressed in werid colors one say thick eyebrows and short hair and the other has long hair and thin eyebrows , this may sound selfish but they both want me and fight over me , ive told momma but she says its nothing to worry about then go to aztec and Maya , i go and talk to Cuauhtémoc( means desending egale mexico ; boy ) he says their was a man who came over and started killing his mamas people he said the man was dress werid to and tried to kidnapp him but his momma stoped him but his mom grows weaker and weaker . "

" Oh dear . well brother i don't know maybe grandmother willow will know"

" Grandmother willow your right , oh wait a minute , Kiko piff come on "

_Later Grandmother Willow withoout Doba _

" Oh is that my Coahoma "

" Grandmother willow its me i wanted to talk to you "

" what is it my child ,"

" Well for many nights now ive had a werid dream-"

" OH a dream what about "

" well theres these 2 men they are dressed in color and tring to get me , the werid part is somehow i turn pale and into a baby "

" A baby but you havent been a baby in over who no how many years "

" Exactly i dont know what to do "

" We have never told you or your brother , you are the spirits of the land just like your mother and it seems to me like these men are going to take over "

" Take over but how do i stop them i dont want them "

" That my child i dont know your going to have to ask the elders "

_Later Elders _

" Ahh we see your delima young one lay down and we will see how strong these men are "

They sprinkled werid dust over his body which was diffict see he was the only male that had to wear a dress but know one told him why . After the dust was over him he fell asleep and a colors cloud came over him , it showed shadows of men in armor and with wepons that spouted fire and thunder and spears of metal that needed no stick nor rock . After he woke up and asked what they had seen they were all sad .

" Coahoma we can not lie , these men will take over and you will think of us no more we wish we could stop it but we cant "

" But wait what will happen to doba i do not wish this on him "

" unfortunatly the man with thick eyes will take over you kill almost all of us and bring pale ones over trick you into hurting us , but the other man will take Doba , he will treat doba better and keep a lot of us alive , you will grow stronger then the man and gain freedom but your life will fall apart after that , you will gain wight and fight in to many wars you will talk to much and make people think your an idiot but your hidding your self to help them ."

" NO this cant happen " he said running out of the tent he ran past his mother brother Aztec Maya and Cuauhtémoc who were all sitting and talking . The tears from his eyes thick and running , he ran until he got to a secret place only he knew of behind a water fall into a place of more beauty then you would have thought of the outside .

England and Frane looked at eachother looking sad then England looked at America . " Did we cause that much trouble "

" Why dont you look " America said walking behind the water fall .

Around younger America was animals who were all around him , They saw a small racoon walk up with a hummingbird holding a blue necklace with a rabbits foot on it . He looked up from crying and saw it .

" M-My Necklace but **KALISKA** ( means coyote chasing deer )broke it when i refussed to marry him "

WEll thats it for this chapter make sure to stay tuned and yess all native names and meaning are correct


End file.
